A Pawn and a Crush
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Naegi just wants to hang out with Togami. Togami isn't very amused with that. Not until he takes control, of course.


Naegi had no clue what it felt like to have a real crush.

Sure, for the time Maizono was alive, Naegi felt something root itself in his heart for the teen pop-star.  
But, that feeling melted away the moment he figured out that she had tried to become a murderer herself. Of course, that didn't stop him from being upset over Maizono, not at all. He mourned her - and mourned Leon. Because deep inside, he felt like Kuwata didn't deserve to die.

To be executed.

It was self-defense.

But, the hateful part of him would always whisper in his mind that he was _still a murderer_, no way of getting around it.

And so, Naegi has always felt a little bit alone since then.

An outcast. He knew he fit the description. A spot of gray in a world of color. But, Naegi knew that at least some of the students here cared about him and considered him a friend. Like Asahina and Sakura, and perhaps Kirgiri? She seemed like she was Naegi's friend, but, her being so mysterious, he could never tell.

But there was one person Naegi knew for a fact that they couldn't stand him.

Togami.

Naegi knew Togami hated him with a burning passion, to which he understood. Togami walked around with a metaphorical crown upon his head, and Naegi respected that they had totally different social classes.

But, that didn't stop him from pressing on about wanting to be Togami's acquaintance.

"The mere thought of spending time with you makes me want to vomit." Togami had snapped when Naegi offered to spend a little time with him. Of course, he had expected to be rejected. But as always, he pressed on. "Come on, Togami-kun! It could be fun, I promise!" "No way. Get lost."

Naegi pouted, mindlessly knowing he was going to lose a couple of fingers when he reached over and grabbed the sleeve of Togami's blazer when he tried walking away. Togami snapped his head back around, grabbing Naegi's hand and gripped it with surprising strength, jerking it high above his head, causing Naegi to yelp and stand on his toes. "T-Togami-kun, l-let go! Y-You're kind of hurting me!"

"That's the point, imbecile." He used his other hand to grip Naegi's jacket, jerking him forward until their noses almost touched.

"Let me make something clear to you, _pawn_." He spat. "One, don't you ever let your filthy hands ever touch me again. Or else." Naegi gulped at the menacing sound of the 'or else'. He took it that Togami would not hesitate to harm Naegi if he ever attempted something like this again. "Two, remember you do as I say, not the other way around." Why he made that fact clear again, he didn't care. Naegi nodded, eyes wide. "Okay - okay! I get it!"

But Togami didn't let go. Instead, he stared at Naegi with intense interest. Trying to read him - trying to find a _purpose_. And when those search results failed (Naegi assumed they failed, since he looked more displeased than already), Togami heaved a long sigh.

"I don't get you." He snapped, his voice tinged with more bitterness than usual. "How is it possible that a mere rat like you has survived this far."

Oh god, was Togami going to kill him? The thought raced through his mind with a pounding heart-beat. But instead, Togami leaned closer to him, lightly resting his forehead against his.

He wasn't exactly sure what to think of this. First, he was bothering Togami to hang out with him, then he was being threatened by him, and now, their foreheads touched without Togami having a fit?

Did somebody spike his drink at breakfast?

"It's rather...impressive." He muttered, closing the gap between them with a kiss.

Normally, Naegi would have flipped out, jerked himself away from whoever was kissing him and probably would have ran away. But instead, he was frozen. His lips went numb at contact with Togami's, and his entire being seemed to be filling with the most pleasant of euphoria's.

And when Togami seemed satisfied and pulled away, he released Naegi, only to stare at him with that holier-than-thou expression. "Remember, Naegi," He began.

"I am superior to you. I can do whatever I want to little pawns like you." He stated simply, walking away.

Leaving Naegi to stand there, jaw dropped and wondering just what the hell was that feeling growing in his chest.

And once he had recovered, he decided to return to his room and immediately kicked off his shoes, laying down on his mattress and tried to stop his stomach from continuing to flip-flop around.

_So_, he thought.

_This is what it's like to have a crush._

xxx

This is crap. I'm aware.

I just needed to write something so I could get an opinion on how you guys are liking my absolute crap I upload. And yes, my second OTP for Dangan Ronpa is most certainly NaegixTogami. My first is FukawaxTogami.

Actually, I might write a story about GenociderxTogami. What do you guys think? Would it be worth the effort when I know it's going to be awful?

...

Maybe.


End file.
